Loveless
by Spicers Apple
Summary: A little late VDay thing. Murdoc despises Valentine's Day, but for a reason revealed later. In the end possible MurdocNoodle and slight 2DNoodle fluff.


_Well this is kinda late to submit this as a little Valentines Day thing, but I really put some thought into this piece, and I was also really busy doing other stuff in my life to sit down and write this. (Hence submitting this on the 28th instead of the 14th) Also, this is my first Gorillaz 'fic, but I don't mind flames. Please R&R, it will help my self-esteem lots. _

**_---_**

**_(Murdoc's POV)  
(Sighs) Today is just like any other, couples running about, carefree as the world itself... But for others, this day is like the day that Hell itself unleashes its wrath upon Kong. Every year, the zombie infestation gets even worse (if possible), 2D gets more ANNOYING and happy than ever before -UGH-, Russel usually burns the "Big Valentines Feast" out of being too jolly, and surprisingly, my supply of liquor dissapates a lot faster than usual. Well, to normal people, they would think that Valentines Day is the BEST day of the year and are always willing to celebrate it in large parties, but not me. I spend most of this dreadful day away from everyone else, locked up inside my Winne'. (A/N: sarcasm) A show of hands to answer why.. _**

_**---** _

**_(Russel's POV)  
Mmmmmmm... I absolutely love Valentine's Day! I can't wait to prepare that meal. It's surprising how one man can cook all this food; Turkey, Honey Ham, Rolls and Butter, Stuffing, Corn on the Cob, Roast Beef, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Crossaints, Banana Pudding, Strawberry Jell-o, Squash... and the list goes on. The only reason this feast is possibly as big as or even BIGGER than Thanksgiving is that it's the 'Next Big Thing'; Aside from seeing Noodle graduate from college (1.), or Murdoc apologizing to 2D for all the damage he's done, me losing some weight (mentally laughs), or even 2D stopping his painkiller addiction. Well, I better start cooking, while it's still 5 a.m., or I won't even be finished with the feast untill well after 10 at night._**

_**---** _

**_(Noodle POV)  
OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! TODAY IS MY FAVORITE DAY OF THE YEAR! It's so AWESOME! I'm always more happy than normal, and it's so fun too, with all the CHOCOLATE, candy, cards, and most of all, sharing it with all your BESTEST friends ever! I can't ever sleep the day before, so I wait a few minutes just before the 'Big Day' in 2D's room, waiting to ambush him with a hug in the morning, then run upstairs to shower everyone else with an unending parade of happiness. The only small problem I have though with this day is wondering how a certain person is fending off out in the Carpark... Why does he prefer being all alone like that? Does he even care about his friends (2.)...or is he hiding something? (3.)  
_**

_&&& _

**YAY! TOMORROW'S THE DAY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! And I got presents for EVERYONE this year! (grins) Well, actually, I'm not totally sure everyone is going to LIKE what they got, but it'll be worth seeing the smiles on their faces anyway. Now, the hard part is hiding these presents before Noods rushes in my room. Lesse... Where to hide 'em...**

_"KONNICHIWA 2D-SAN!"_

Noodle burst out of nowhere into the room, waving frantically and jumping everywhere.

_**Oh crap! She is already here! I'll just quickly shove them under my pillow and** **-hopefully- she won't notice. (hides the presents)** _

" 'Ello Noods, and HAPPY V-DAY!"

2Dran up to her and hugged her. She put a huge smile on and clinged tohis chest in joy of the arrival of the special day.

_"Aww, but you were already up! It was supposed to be a surprise, silly! You should have been in bed!"_

"Yeah, I know, but this year I got something special for everyone! (2D's face brightens up) 'Ey, speaking of which.. (starts to whisper) If you don't tell Russ that I got you this, then you can have it..."

**_(2D's POV)  
I said it so tauntingly, followed by a mischivous smile, that even Murdoc himself could'nt resist._**

"Hmm...Well..I don't know 2D-san.. I should probably wait untill every one gets their gifts too, so it will seem fair.."

"Awww, come on, you_KNOW_ you want it, it's practically CALLING for you to open it!" (waves the box around in circles, catching Noodle's attention)

**_I think I got her there, because her eyes went really wide when I took the small container out from under the pillow and motioned for her to take it. She was grinning so wide now that it didn't even look humanly possible. She looked at the tag and card on the front and read it out loud._**

**_To: The tweetest, most caring friend ever, Noddle  
From, your bestest freind, 2b _**

**_(out of POV)_**

_Almost immediatly, Noodle giggled at all of the spelling mistakes. Even 2D can't spell his name right, which is so simple! He gave her a funny look._

"Wot's so funny Noods?"

_Noodle turned pink but he didn't notice, because he was instead looking at the small box wondering what was wrong with it._

"Um, it's nothing. I really love this! Thank you _so_ much 2D-sama!"

_Noodle hugged 2D again and he put on a slightly confused look._

"But you haven't even opened the present yet!"

_Noodle turned around to face him on the bed._

"Yeah, but I just KNOW I'm going to love it, what ever it is!"

_She looked at the box again, her smile not fading one bit. Slowly she untied the ribbon and started to unwrap the present but 2D stopped her._

" 'Ey, wait real quick Noodle. Are you sure you want to wait to open it? Because you can actually wait 'till later if you really wanna..."

**_-_**

**_(Murdoc's POV) _**

Oh great. The most dreaded day of the friggin' year is here. Just swell. But, if I have a few of my "appointments" in my Winnebago today, I guess it can't be THAT much worse than a normal day. Maybe I should pick a few girls up right now to pass the time... heh heh heh.. But first, might as well see what the heck everyone else is doing with their precious time this year...

**_I put on my cape, and quickly got out of my Winnebago to decide to see what everyone had gotten themselves into for the day._**

&&&

_(The scene is now in the kitchen on the 2nd floor in Kong Studios. 2D and Noodle have joined Russel at the table to help him prepare the large amount of food, and are chatting randomly to pass the time.)_

"So, Russel, as I wos sayin', I think the stuffing should go o'er there, right by me, 'cause I love stuffin'.. And the potatoes can go there and... Hey, what's wrong, Noodle love?"  
Noodle had her head in her hands, in a thoughtful state, untill 2D interrupted her conscience.

"...Well... I'm worrying about Murdoc-kun. I just want one year that we can all be together in the same room without you and him (4.) fighting or something. It's like in a way that he feels...left out. But I want to do something nice for him.. I just don't know WHAT to do though..."

_Russel stopped what he was doing for a second.  
_"You mean like.. Something to cheer him up?"  
_Noodle nodds her head and both 2D and Russel break into a smile._

"Awww, now that's something sweet to do there, Noodle. I bet we can all fink of somefing for 'im though, right?"  
_**..Oh yeah! The present! The PRESENT! Tell her to open it! **_

2D turns to Noodle. "Um, Noodle, love, you can open your present when ever ya' wanna, now. I don't fink Russ will mind it any more, anyway."

2D turns to Noodle.

_Russel gets a suspicious look and glances over to 2D._  
"Would I mind what?"  
"Um, nothin'. Honest. It's nothing bad though so.."  
_2D shoots a quick "go get it" look and Noodle gets up from the table._

"Erm...I'll be right back Russel-san... I just have to.. Go to the loo. I'll be right back to help you resume your cooking though, ok?"  
"Oh, fine, but be right back.."  
"Hai, I will! Promise!"

Noodle quickly bows_ to Russel and left the room, but as soon as she exited the kitchen, she broke into a run for the place she left the package; Her room. She ran down the halls leading to it, practically screaming with joy as she neared it._

**_I can't WAIT to see what he got me! I can't wait! OOH my exitement is getting the best of me! _**

_These sorts of thoughts invaded her mind as she blindly ran down halls, huffing and puffing all the way. Eventually she heard an 'IT'S COMING UP' sound and a click, hopefully meaning that she was almost to her room. (A/N: Everyone should know Shaun, right?) But she forgot that there was also an elevator going up to the 2nd floor that made that same sound as well. A shadowy figure exited it, and unfortunatly, Noodle ran straight into it.._

_"OWWWWWWW! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS--_ Oh hey, it's just you Noodle. But why in the world were you running that god damn fast!"

_Noodle blushes a little and smiles._ "I was so exited that 2D-kun got me something that I didn't see where I was going.. Sorry about that! Please accept my apologies!"

Noodle smiles a toothy grin and helps Murdoc up "Well, that's okay, I guess. Anyway, I was heading to... wherever, so I must be going." Murdoc starts to walk off, but Noodle stops him. "Wait, Murdoc-sama!" Noodle jumped and hugged his back.

_" Watashi wa suru kimi ga, Okii Niisan!" (5.)_

_They just stood there like that for a few minutes, both blushing, untill Murdoc finally pushed her off and took a cigarette out from the pack in his pocket and muttered what sounded like an uncaring... "wot ever". Noodle stood still, watching his shadow on the wall get smaller and smaller down the hall, tears streaming down her face, wondering._

**_...What! ...Why can he be so uncaring? _**

_&&&_

(1.- Is there homeschooling that goes all the way to college or is it just through high school? Or even high school? I just need that cleared up...)

(2.- Ok, we ALL know that lil' old Mudsie will NEVER reveal that the rest of the band are his friends, but I believe that on the inside he is actually loving and caring for them. Which is kinda odd considering it's Murdoc after all. Lol)

(3.- YES, a PlOT TWIST IS COMING UP! And something very interesting that happens to Murdoc too!)

(4.- Murdoc and 2D)

(5.- "I love you, Big Brother.")

**_---_**

_Well, I hoped everyone liked this part, I'm only going to update this one more time, but I will only do that if people show me support to update it. One more thing, this chapter is more of the happy, comedic halves. The next chapter will be full of angsty romance and grieving, which I like that stuff but oh well._


End file.
